In several applications, it may be useful to embed a copper slug into an existing laminate core of a laminate substrate. For example, the copper slug may act as a heat sink for the laminate substrate, or provide other thermal advantages to the user or manufacturer of the laminate substrate. In addition, the copper slug may act as an electrical conductor to carry electrical signals from one side of the laminate substrate to the other.
However, in many embodiments the addition of the thermal slug may have one or more electrical disadvantages. Specifically, the addition of the copper slug to the laminate substrate may increase the signal pathway of one or more signals being routed through the laminate substrate. In these embodiments, the increased signal pathway may lead to an increased inductance, which may decrease the electrical performance of the electronic component built with the laminate substrate.